Back to the future
by sillycucumber
Summary: Ok, so there's the usual stories of how Harry and the gang go back to the future to see their parents. But, what if Harry's future son had the same idea? Bad summary, better story. 'Complete'
1. Chapter 1

* Ok, you've stumbled over my little story. Its not meant to be serious, just a bit of fun. I don't own anything, so there can be no suing! Please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two 17 year olds wandered down the dark, empty hallways of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, trying extremely hard not to make any noise. Well, one was. The other was having the time of his life.  
  
"Jamie, I cannot believe that you've done this! This is totally irresponsible and I do not want any part of this anymore!" The girl said indignantly.  
  
"Oh come on Lauren! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Just relax and have some fun."  
  
"Fun? FUN? Do you not realize that you've done? You realize the risk of us being here don't you?" she whispered harshly.  
  
"Lauren, you need to relax. Ok, look, we'll only be here for one day, then we'll go back and it will be like we were never gone. Just trust me. You trust me don't you?" he asked, putting a hand to his heart and putting on a puppy-dog face. Lauren rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course I trust you, idiot. I just...this is extremely dangerous!" she whispered.  
  
"Dear cousin, have I ever put you in real peril?" he asked throwing an arm around her shoulders. Lauren shrugged him off impatiently.  
  
"Stop trying to be charming. You know it doesn't work on me." She said, poking him in the chest. He chuckled and walked on.  
  
"Lauren, you are far too much like your mother for your own good. You need to loosen up." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. Lauren's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"What's that meant to mean? Too much like my mother?" she pushed.  
  
"Well, you're mother was apparently a little up-tight. Like mother like daughter." He said. Lauren rounded on him.  
  
"James Sirius Potter, I am not an up-tight PRISS!" she said, her voice rising slightly. James chuckled.  
  
"Lauren, calm down. Look, all we have to do is get to Gryffindor tower and hang out there." He said, grabbing her hand and walking on. Lauren flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and huffed, but followed just the same. Lauren relaxed a little.  
  
"And how are we going to explain ourselves when we show up at Gryffindor tower huh? It might be a little scary for everyone. I know I'd freak out." She said, still holding his hand. James chuckled.  
  
"Yes, that's why were are going to put in Disillusionment Charms. I forgot the cloak, stupid me." He said, shaking his head. Lauren chuckled.  
  
"Ok, I'll be in on this. But like you said, only for one day?" she asked unsure, squeezing his hand. He turned around to her and held out his pinky.  
  
"I promise." He said. Lauren sighed, smiled and wrapped her pinkie around his.  
  
" Ok. But if when we go back and I'm not born, or my parents are not together, I have the official right to kick your ass." She said, although her eyes were twinkling. James laughed and shook her hand. They smiled at each other for a few seconds, before James spun around and stared to walk down the hallway, when they ran into someone.  
  
"Crap, it's Peeves." Lauren said bitterly. The ghost turned around and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, little students out of bed. Should call Filch I should."  
  
"Don't you dare." James growled. Peeves flew right up to James face and blew hard, making James stumble backwards and fall face down onto the floor. Lauren pulled out her wand.  
  
"Beat it Peeves!" she whispered harshly, standing in front of James. Peeves blew a raspberry at her and flew off. Lauren turned to face her cousin.  
  
"Come on, we've gotta do something. He's probably gone to see Filch." She said, slightly frightened. But James stood still, a look of horror on his face.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" she asked. James swallowed and held his hand out.  
  
"Oh my god." Lauren whispered, as James gave her the broken halves of his Time-Turner.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Chocolate Frogs? Cockroach Cluster? Cherry whips? Oh for Merlin's sake!" James said, getting irritated. Lauren sighed.  
  
"Let me." She said, pushing him out of the way. She glared at the Gargoyle, thinking hard. "Hmm, ok, Blood pops? No, ok. Lemon Drops!" she yelled. And finally, the Gargoyle stepped aside. Lauren turned around and gave James a superior look. James simply scowled.  
  
"I would have gotten it y'know." She chuckled. "But do really have to go up there? Y' know we're gonna get a lecture. Can't we just go to the common room?" he asked in a whiny voice. Lauren rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes! He is the only one that can help us. And besides, serious repercussions that could occur if...'  
  
"If we're seen. I know!" he said, cutting her off. James sighed and slouched. "Ok, fine. We'll go see Albus bloody Dumbledore, Headmaster of bloody Hogwarts." He said, stepping onto the staircase. Lauren gave him a shocked and appalled look.  
  
"I was only joking! You know how much I respect him." James said, putting his hands up in defense. Lauren rolled her eyes, smiled and shook her head, following him up the staircase.  
  
James knocked on the door and walked in, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Professor? Are you here?" he called. Lauren walked in confidently, looking around as if she owned the place.  
  
"Headmaster? This is rather urgent." She called. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's no point using your Head Girl authority." He said, walking up to Fawkes. "Hey mate. How are you?" he asked, reaching out to pet the phoenix.  
  
"Good evening." Came a voice. James and Lauren jumped and looked guiltily at their Headmaster. Dumbledore was looking at them with interest. "May I help you?" he asked, walking around to his desk. Lauren stepped forward.  
  
"Yes, headmaster. We've actually run into a problem, and you're the only one we knew we could ask for help." She said, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. James chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, it's actually my fault." He said, standing behind Lauren's chair. Dumbledore looked at them over his glasses.  
  
"Well, before we get into details, perhaps you could tell me who you are." He asked kindly. James smiled pushed his glasses back up and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up even more.  
  
"Sorry sir, of course. I'm James Potter, and this is my cousin Lauren Weasley." He said, patting her on the head. Lauren looked up at him impatiently. 'See, recently I came across something I really shouldn't have, and I convinced my cousin here to do a little....rule breaking with me. That's how we came into your hands." He said casually, waving a hand around. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and James sighed, holding out the broken pieces of his Time Turner out for Dumbledore to look at. Dumbledore took the pieces and walked around to his chair.  
  
"Really Headmaster, I tried to convince him not to go through with it, but he is rather unruly. I expect that's what lost him his chances of being Head boy. He usually is rather intelligent." She said, not looking at James. He punched her knee, but she ignored it. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I see. Now Miss Weasley,' he paused in smiled 'would you mind telling me how things are in your time." He said. Lauren sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm in 7th year, and Head girl.' She said, rather proudly. 'I really don't know what to tell you. Um, I'm a Gryffindor...'  
  
"Who are your parents?" he asked. Lauren looked a bit taken back.  
  
"Um, Ron and Hermione Weasley." She said. Dumbledore looked on the verge of laughing. "Um, Mum's maiden name was Granger, but I don't know if that means anything." She said, looking at her hands. James sat down excitedly.  
  
"My Parents are Harry and Virginia Potter. Are they here? Did I get the time right?" he asked, shifting excitedly in his seat. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter, you did. You're parents are currently attending school. They are in they're 7th year as well."  
  
"YES! I made it work!" James said, standing up excitedly and punching a fist into the air. Lauren glared at him disapprovingly. He smiled apologetically at her and sat down. "Well, you have to admit that's a good effort." He said. Lauren still stood her ground.  
  
"Never the less, it was careless of you." She said.  
  
Dumbledore watched the two teens in front of him bickering with great amusement. It was quite interesting to watch the two descendants of the Golden Trio act extraordinarily like their parents. Lauren, who had inherited the Wealsey hair, still had her mother's eyes and personality. He didn't doubt however that she did carry many of her father's qualities as well.  
  
And James looked extraordinarily like Harry, except for his blue eyes that he no-doubt inherited from Ginny. He also seemed to carry the qualities of both parents, and even it seemed that his name was not the only thing he shared with his Grandfather.  
  
The two teens stopped arguing and suddenly realized that they were sitting in the Head's office. The smiled apologetically at him.  
  
"Sorry about that sir." Lauren said. James smirked.  
  
"Yeah, she goes on a bit." He said, elbowing her playfully. Lauren scoffed and crossed her arms. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well, the matter at hand, is to get you back to your time as soon as possible. Now, I will have to contact the ministry for another Time Turner, so in the mean time...' he said, standing up and getting out his wand. '.. I'm afraid you will have to stay here. Now, you obviously can't go looking like that. People will wonder, especially about you." He said, looking at James. James smirked, knowing too well that it would be strange for Harry Potter to think he had a twin somewhere.  
  
"So, what? I don't think I could take Polyjiuce Potion Sir. That stuff is gross." Lauren said, faking a face. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"No, just a simple Glamour. To change a few of your features." He said.  
  
He performed a few charms to change their appearances. Lauren now had shoulder length, blonde hair and green eyes and James had light brown hair and brown eyes. Once the two of them looked at each other, they laughed for a few moments, before Dumbledore silenced them.  
  
"Now, tonight you will have to sleep in the infirmary, I'm afraid. And please come up to my office first thing. Make sure you're not seen." He said, writing a note to explain everything to Madam Pomfrey. He handed it to James, and they smiled.  
  
"Thanks sir. We'll see you first thing in the morning. Bright and early. The Early bird's who will get the worm. The....'  
  
"Ok James! Come on!" Lauren said, pulling him out of the office. Dumbledore laughed as they left, thinking that this would be a very unique experience for everyone.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
* Well, there's the first chapter. Should I continue? Let me know. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

*Ah, chapter 2! I hope I can make this story fun for you guys. Let me know when it starts to get lame! Most of the time, I think I'll make this from James and Lauren's point of view. Thanks for your reviews!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get up." James said, prodding Lauren. She snorted, rolled over but otherwise didn't respond. James smirked and put on a girly voice.  
  
"Oh my goodness, is that Darien Williams in nothing but his boxer shorts?" he said in her ear. Lauren sat up straight, looking around madly.  
  
"Where?" she asked hysterically. James was holding his side and shaking with suppressed laughter as Lauren got out of bed with a scowl. She hit him over the head to shut him up.  
  
"I knew you liked him." He said, fixing his glasses and straightening his clothes. Lauren glared at him.  
  
"You bastard." She snapped, putting her shoes on. James looked at her with mock outrage.  
  
"How dare you! My parents were totally married." He said. Lauren sniffed, flipped her now blonde hair over her shoulder and stormed out of the infirmary. James rolled his eyes ad followed, knowing very well that Lauren wasn't much of a morning person.  
  
"Loz, wait!" he called, catching up to her. She ignored him, lifted her chin defiantly and kept walking. James sighed.  
  
"Look, you've been in a bad mood ever since we got here. Can't you just relax? I've only seen you this grumpy once every month when your special 'Friend' comes to visit." He said. Lauren stopped dead and spun around, looking at him.  
  
"Firstly, we wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you, and secondly, how DARE you talk about my.... 'Thing' as if it had anything to do with you." She said. James sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, ok? Can we just go back to normal? Everything with be ok. Dumbledore will get another Time Turner, and we'll be outta here before you can say 'Snape is a slimy-haired Git.'" he said, smiling a lop-sided grin. Lauren chuckled, nodded and hugged him. They pulled apart and continued walking towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Oh, and I do have something to do with your friend for you big fat information." James added. Lauren raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Excuse me? How can you have forgotten? I was there the day you got it! I was the first target of your wrath. I couldn't sit down the entire afternoon.' He said, wincing at the memory. Lauren laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry about that by the way." She said. James got over it, laughed heartily and threw his arm around Laurens shoulders.  
  
"No problems Cus'. He said.  
  
*******  
  
"Well, I have an announcement to make. We have two temporary students attending Hogwarts this week. I do not know exactly how long they will be staying with us, but I would ask you all to treat them with kindness and respect. They have already been sorted, so may I introduce your new Gryffindors, James and Lauren Henderson." Dumbledore finished and looked around warmly at the new additions.  
  
James screwed up his face and looked at Lauren. They both had the same thought. 'Henderson?' But they shrugged, and knew they would have to live with it.  
  
"Look, there's Dad. And there's your Mum and Dad. Wow, they look so young." James said, walking down towards the Gryffindor table. Lauren went to say something like 'Dur, we're 20 years in the past', when someone indicated for her to sit down next to her. She obliged and stared openly at the 17- year-old version of her mother.  
  
"Hey. I'm Hermione Granger. Professor Dumbledore told me about you two only a while ago, so I so I hope you don't mind my surprise. I wasn't aware of new students coming, and I didn't have time to prepare. So, as Head Girl I'll be....'  
  
"Hermione, don't forget to breathe." Harry said, taking a bite of his toast. Hermione glared at him and Ron, who was laughing at his side. Harry held his hand out.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry, and this is Ron." He said, indicating to Ron on his right. Lauren and James both shook their hands. Lauren felt extremely strange being introduced to her parents, but she kept up the act anyway. To her surprise, James was doing a good job himself.  
  
"Nice to meet both of you." He said, smiling. James looked at his father. It was like looking into a mirror, except for the eyes. Of course with his glamour on, he now looked a lot different from his father. James looked around for his Mum. He scanned the table until his eyes fell on a girl with long red hair. He smiled and watched his mother laughing with some girlfriends of hers. James had always thought of his mother as one of the most beautiful women he knew, except of course for his Aunt Hermione and Lauren.  
  
"So, you two are siblings?" Harry asked, taking a sip of his juice. James and Lauren exchanged glances and nodded.  
  
"Yep. Were the Henderson's." he said, patting Lauren on the arm. Ron and Harry nodded, but Hermione broke out in giggles. Ron snorted.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, looking amused at her giggling. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Harry and the Henderson's. I'm sorry, I just thought it was funny." She said, shrugging but still laughing. Ron looked confused, while Harry snorted and Lauren laughed like Hermione. James smirked and watched Lauren get into a deep conversation with her mother. Back in their time, Lauren and her parents were a very close-nit family, and it seemed that there would be no problems in this time either.  
  
"So, you guys have great timing. Coming to school on a weekend. I admire your genius!" Ron said in an awed voice. James chuckled.  
  
"Thanks Un-Ron." He said. James caught himself in time so as not to say 'Uncle Ron.' Harry smiled the 'Potter smirk' as Ginny came up to the group.  
  
"Good morning my lovelies! How are we all this morning?" she asked in a perky voice, sitting down on Harry's lap. Harry kissed her good morning and smiled.  
  
"Good. Um, Gin this is James and Lauren." He said, indicating to the two new comers. Ginny smiled friendly at both of them.  
  
"Great! New blood for our group. You two will no doubt be spending the day with us?" she said in the tone that James had learned from an early age meant that there was no arguing. Lauren laughed.  
  
"Definitely." She said, grabbing a sausage and taking a bite. Ginny smiled widely.  
  
"Wonderful. Will our little Head Girl and Prefect be sociable today? Or do they have a snogging appointment?" she said cheekily. Hermione rolled her eyes and went for her bag, making like it was something of great importance.  
  
"I have no idea what you're on about woman. Be gone, before someone drops a house on you." She said, waving her and dismissively and smirking. Lauren and James snorted, while Ginny simply smiled.  
  
"Fine. I shall see you later." She kissed Harry and Ron both on the cheek, flipped her hair over her shoulder and stormed off in mock outrage. Harry laughed and watched her leave. James and Lauren exchanged a look, a silent message passing between them. 'This is too good to be true!'.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Man, it's freezing! I really dislike snow. Except of course for when you're throwing it at someone." Ron said, wrapping his cloak around him more. Harry forced a cough the sounded like the word 'Slytherin's'. James laughed.  
  
"Ah, snow isn't that bad. Just remember the rule. 'If it's yellow, don't eat it.'" He said. Ron snorted.  
  
"Note taken." He said. The boys laughed and made their way across the grounds. James stayed quiet for a while; just listening to the other two talk. They really hadn't changed at all. They still had this uncanny skill to make each other laugh. They were more like brothers than anything else. James looked around and suddenly realized where they were headed.  
  
"We're going to Hagrid's?" James asked without thinking. Harry and Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know Hagrid?" Ron asked. James cleared his throat and looked at the ground.  
  
"Er, yeah. Dumbledore told us about him this morning." He said smoothly. Harry and Ron shrugged, as James let out a small breath of relief.  
  
They crossed the grounds and Harry banged on Hagrid's wooden door. There was the sound of Fang barking, before Hagrid opened the door and beamed.  
  
"Ah, smashing. I'd hoped yer' would come down ter' see me. Come in!" he said, pulling Fang away. They tree boys smiled and walked into the cabin, thankful for the warmth. They sat down at the round table as Hagrid fussed around with a teapot. He spotted James and grinned.  
  
"So, you're the new guy eh? Great to meet yer." He said, clapping James on the back and making his body rock forward and almost hit the table. James laughed it off and smiled back at Hagrid.  
  
"Same here mate." He said casually. James of course already knew Hagrid very well. He was practically family after all, but the others weren't to know that.  
  
"So Hagrid, how are the Rotgusters going?" Harry asked, patting Fang. Hagrid swelled up and smiled.  
  
"Their great. Y'know, I really didn' think I should bring em in so soon, but it turned out great didn't it?" he said, pouring tea.  
  
James tuned out this conversation and watched his father. He had always admired his Dad. He was his personal hero and role model, and only Lauren really knew that, as he didn't have the stones to tell him. To James, his father had always been the best man in the world. While others saw him as the brave 'Boy who lived', and savior of the wizarding world, to James he was one of his best friends. He was very close to his parents, and wouldn't have given them up for the world. James looked out of the window towards the castle and wondered how Lauren was spending her afternoon.  
  
******************  
  
"So anyway, poor James was left on the end of my wrath. I don't think he'll ever forget it." Lauren said, laughing. Ginny snored while Hermione looked extremely amused.  
  
"You and him must be really close." She said, patting Crookshanks on her lap. Lauren nodded pensively.  
  
"Yeah, being the same age and all, growing up together. We know each other like the back of our hands. As James says, 'Were closer than a fridge to a fridge magnet.' She said, putting on a low imitation of James's voice. The girls laughed.  
  
"James is funny. He's got a good sense of humor. I was talking to him before and he's really laid back." Ginny said, shifting positions. Lauren nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he is. He's a bit of a rebel y'know, not much for authority. He "bends" the rules." She said, smiling.  
  
"You're a bloody hypocrite. You're as much of a trouble maker as I am." Came a voice. The girls looked around to see James, Harry and Ron walking through the portrait hole. Lauren glared at him.  
  
"You know perfectly well that I no longer engage in such reckless activities. I have responsibilities that aren't passed around to every Tom, Dick and Harry." She said, putting on her professional demeanor. James rolled his eyes and Ron laughed.  
  
"Too bad Harry, you miss out." He said, sitting down next to Hermione. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Oh well. Responsibilities are too much responsibility anyway." He said, shrugging and sitting down on the floor in front of Ginny. James laughed.  
  
"That's what I've been saying. But trust me, she's no angel." He said, indicating to Lauren.  
  
"Is this true?" Hermione said, leaning against Ron. Lauren looked around at their expectant faces and sighed.  
  
"Ok, maybe I did go with James on his silly crusades once in a while...'  
  
"Once in a while? Pfft, keep telling yourself that." He said, sitting on the floor. Lauren gave him the 'You-are-so-dead' look, and went back into the conversation.  
  
********************************  
  
Very much later that night when everyone else had gone to bed, one person remained sitting in front of the fire, feeling neither tired nor bored. James sighed and smiled, thinking back over the day he had. It had been great to spend a day with his family where they didn't have to pretend they were adults. They were simply themselves with no expectations of the world.  
  
James relaxed some more when he felt someone sit down next to him.  
  
"You couldn't sleep either huh?" he said, still looking into the fire. Lauren sighed and leaned against him.  
  
"No. Mum's room-mate snores something shocking." She said. James chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Y'know, I'm actually starting to see your point of view on this little field trip you planned." She admitted into his shoulder. James smiled.  
  
"It is pretty cool isn't it? I mean, how many people get to say that they've hung out with their 17-year-old parents? Not many." He said. Lauren smiled. "Maybe...when we get the Time-turner back, we should let Dad have a go." He said quietly. Lauren looked up at him questioningly. "Well, I mean... he didn't know his parents, and maybe he should get the chance to." He said. Lauren smiled apologetically.  
  
"I don't think he'll be allowed to do that. Even we're not allowed to be here. McGonnagal's going to go nuts when we get back." She said, smirking. James snorted and stood up.  
  
"Ah, don't worry about that. I'll whack on the Potter Charm and she'll cave." He said, holding out his hand to Lauren. She laughed, took his hand and they began dancing slowly without music.  
  
"The 'Potter Charm'? Who told you about that?" she giggled. James smirked.  
  
"Remus. He said Granddad used it to get with Nan. It sounded good at the time. He reckons Dad has it, but Dad doesn't think so." He said. Lauren laughed softly.  
  
"I think it's pretty evident that he does." She said. James laughed and spun around with her.  
  
"What about your parents? Uncle Ron hasn't changed at all!" he said quietly. Lauren smirked.  
  
"Yeah, neither had Mum. Or Crookshanks." She said. James smiled.  
  
"We are the luckiest two kids in the world." He said, dipping her. Lauren laughed as he pulled her up.  
  
"We definitely are.' She pulled back, curtsied and kissed him on the cheek. 'Night." She said, walking up the staircase. James smiled, bowed at the empty staircase, and went up his own to bed.  
  
************************************************************  
  
*Hey, how was that? I know there wasn't much from the Trio and Ginny, but it's really hard to write about 6 people at once when there's a history between Lauren and James that I'm trying to put in. Please bare with me, hopefully it will improve.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

* Chapter 3! Thanks for reading and reviewing this far. You're all awesome!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can you believe this? We're going to see them in action as school! I mean, all the stories I've heard, and now I'm actually going to see them! How the hell can you not be excited?" James said, jogging towards the Quidditch pitch with Lauren. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Just because I'm not ready to wet myself, doesn't mean I'm not excited. Now, slow down and wait for Hermione!" she said, pulling his arm back. James sighed dramatically ands stopped, moving out of the way of the crowd of students making their way towards the pitch. Finally, Hermione came running up, waving.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I had a last minute assignment to finish." She said, breathing a bit heavy. Lauren smiled and waved her hand.  
  
"No problem. Come on, lets go." She said, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her off towards the pitch. James chuckled and ran off past them, determined to get a good seat.  
  
**  
  
"Look, there he is!" James practically yelled. Lauren laughed at the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Jamie, calm down." She laughed, pulling him back down into his seat. But James wasn't listening. Harry flew out onto the pitch, looking extremely confident. James swelled up with pride, feeling very proud of his father. He smiled as Ginny flew up to Harry, leaned over and kissed him quickly, before flying off. Ron flew over to the stands, bringing James back out of his daze.  
  
"Good luck kiss?" he said, leaning over towards Hermione. She smiled evilly, leaned over the banister and kissed him rather passionately. Lauren smirked and James was shaking with surpassed laughter as Hermione pulled back, leaving Ron with a dopey, satisfied look on his face. He laughed, winked at Hermione and flew off.  
  
James turned his attention back to the game and reflexively went to push his glasses up his nose, but they weren't there, resulting in James almost poking himself in the eye. Lauren snorted next to him, and James chuckled, shrugging it off. With this glamour on, he no longer needed his glasses, but he still had them in his pocket.  
  
Lauren smiled as she watched her Dad do his ritual circling of the posts before stopping in front of the middle one. Lauren sat down with anticipation, watching her father prime himself up, ready for the match. She watched him do this every time he played, and it seemed his routine hadn't changed much since he was at school.  
  
"Here we go." Said Hermione, getting out her Omnoculars and settling herself in her seat. James and Lauren exchanged an excited glance as Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up in the air.  
  
"And they're off! Weasley in possession. Goodness she can fly! Dodges a bludger attack from Hufflepuff beater Gregory... dodges Hufflepuff chaser Smith.... passes to Finnegan, a personal friend and fellow Gryffindor of mine. Seamus flies up field, passes back to Duncan...Duncan passes to Weasley... shoots... SCORES! Gryffindor get an early lead, 10-0!"  
  
The stands erupted with cheers as Ginny flew around in a circle, waving at everyone. James jumped out of his seat and applauded his mother.  
  
"And now it's Hufflepuff in possession. Houston makes her way up, dodges Weasley.... passes to Smith... passes back to Houston. Houston ducks Turner..Houston shoots..SAVED by keeper Ron Weasley!"  
  
Lauren and Hermione both jumped out of their seats and cheered hard. James chuckled and did the same, although remained seated this time.  
  
The game went on in pretty much the same fashion, until 20 minutes later and Hufflepuff were leading 50-30. James was looking around for the snitch out of habit. Being seeker for Gryffindor like his father, he found it hard not too. He heard Lauren gasp as the Hufflepuff seeker dived quickly. James looked for a second, before relaxing.  
  
"He's feinting." He said confidently. Lauren and Hermione looked at him for a second, before the seeker pulled out of the dive looking annoyed that Harry, who guessing the same as James, had not followed.  
  
The game went on peacefully, until one of the Hufflepuff beaters seemed to have lost his patience and sent a bludger hard at Ron, making Ron duck dangerously and nearly fly head-on into one of the posts. Lauren and Hermione both got out of their seats, waving their fists and cursing. Lauren was using words that she normally wouldn't use in front of her own mother, but circumstances being what they were, she used them; and used them with enthusiasm.  
  
Just as Gryffindor were paid a penalty, James leapt out of his seat, nearly knocking Neville out of his chair next to him.  
  
"He's seen it! Look at him go!" he called, leaning over the banister to watch Harry dive. James leant even more over to watch Harry speed past the Hufflepuff seeker with ease and catch the snitch without breaking a sweat. Harry pulled up and raised his fist in the air as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
  
The stands erupted with Gryffindors cheering happily and James watching in awe as his father landed on the ground with his team, getting patted on the back.  
  
"Come on, let's go and meet them in the common room. They'll be forever in the change rooms." Hermione said, smiling widely and putting her scarf on.  
  
They walked out of the stadium and followed the excited group of Gryffindor's back up to the tower. James couldn't wipe the smile off his face.  
  
"He's awesome! The way he flies, its as if the broom's only there for decoration." He said, looking amazed. Lauren smiled and linked her arm through his. Hermione smiled.  
  
"He is rather good. Although I nearly have a heart attack when he pulls off one of his dangerous dives." She said, shivering at the thought. Lauren laughed.  
  
"I could never be that good." James said, looking at the ground with slight disappointment. Lauren rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, have you watched yourself play? You as good as him!" she said. James looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, but no." he said.  
  
"You play Quidditch?" Hermione asked. James nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I'm seeker too." He said. Hermione smiled and watched the two of them. They seemed a bit secretive, as if they knew a lot more than everyone else. Hermione shook off this feeling and walked up the steps towards the castle.  
  
***********************  
  
"Brilliant game today Harry. Smashing." James said, patting Harry on the back. Harry laughed and pulled out a chair for James to sit down on.  
  
"You think? Yeah, the team's turning out good. Except for Ron, he's a bum." He said, smirking at Ron opposite him. Ron stuck his middle finger up at Harry, but all Harry did was wink at him.  
  
Ginny walked up to the table and sat down on Harry's lap. Harry snorted, picked up his bottle of Butterbeer and swung it around.  
  
"Be gone wench. I have no desire for you company. For tonight, my first mate and I drink to out victory." Harry said in a drunken voice. Ron laughed and held his bottle up.  
  
"Eye! 'Tis true!" he said, taking a sip of his drink. James shook with suppressed laugher as Ginny stood up with mock outrage and stormed off. Harry and Ron laughed as she sat down on the couch with Hermione in a huff, but she was smiling.  
  
"How long have you two been dating?" James asked.  
  
"About a year." Harry said casually. Ron snorted.  
  
"You're lucky it's gotten that far." He said in a warning voice, although his eyes were twinkling. James laughed and looked over as Lauren indicated for him to follow him out of the common room. James nodded at the other two, before getting up and following. Ron and Harry watched him go.  
  
"There's something familiar about him that I cant put my finger on." Harry said, tapping his bottle with his finger. Ron tapped his hand on the table.  
  
"Yes! I've been thinking the same thing. It's the same with Lauren. Doesn't she kinda remind you of Hermione?" he said, taking a sip of his drink. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Good God, now there's two of them huh?" he said, smirking. Ron chuckled.  
  
"Oh well. I'm quite happy with one at the moment." He said. Harry snorted.  
  
"You dirty bastard." He said. Ron smiled and thought about the matter no more.  
  
****  
  
"That was pretty cool today." Lauren said, leaning against the wall. James nodded and looked down the corridor to make sure no one was around. The hallway was empty.  
  
"You really think I can fly as good as him?" he asked. Lauren smiled.  
  
"Of course you do. Would I lie to you?" she asked, batting her eyes. James laughed and stood next to her, leaning on one foot. Lauren chuckled.  
  
"I saw you nearly kill Professor Longbottom today. I don't think that would have gone down well if that were in our time. He would have given you detention." She said, chuckling. James smiled cockily.  
  
"No way! Longbottom loves me. How else do you think I've managed to get through Herbology all these years?" Lauren snorted and hit him on the chest with the back of her hand.  
  
"Well, certainly not through learning I imagine," she joked. James chuckled.  
  
"Definitely not." He said. James looked at his watch. 11:30. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. You coming?" he asked, grabbing her hand. Lauren yawned, nodded and followed, the excitement of the day still running though her head all the way up to her dorm.  
  
********************  
  
James yawned and changed into his pajamas. None of the other boys had decided to go into be yet, so he had the whole dorm to himself. James smiled as he looked around. It felt very strange to be sharing a dorm with not only his father and uncle, but his Herbology Professor as well. James smiled, put his wand on his bedside table and sat down on his bed.  
  
'Where the hell did this bed come from anyway?' he thought. The previous evening, he had been too tired to think about the sudden addition of a sixth bed, but now he really did wonder. He shrugged and put it down as one of the many wonders of the castle and lay down on his bed, thinking.  
  
He suddenly missed Lily, his owl. She was a Barn owl, and she had been a present for getting into Hogwarts. He smiled, realizing that Hedwig would be around somewhere. James smiled, got up and walked to the window, looking out at the snow-covered grounds. There wasn't any movement and it was giving off an eerie feeling. He climbed back into bed the other boys following sometime later.  
  
As James was about to doze off, he felt someone climb into bed with him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his cousin, feeling extremely happy and comfortable. His last thought was wondering what his parents were up to.  
  
**************************************  
  
*So, there's the 3rd chapter. Any good? Stupid? Let me know! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

* Chapter 4! Thanks for sticking around. You guys are awesome!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Double potions, double charms and double Defense. Sounds alright." Lauren said, handing the timetable back to Harry. Ron groaned.  
  
"Not with Snape. You're got no idea how much of a git this guy is." Ron said. James snorted.  
  
"I think we might." He said, winking at Lauren. She smiled and looked around.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Lauren said, looking around. Harry shrugged and picked up his back.  
  
"Dunno. She can't have gone that far though. Come on, we'll meet her in the dungeons." He said, standing up. The other three nodded, stood up reluctantly and made their way to Potions.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Purple Longbottom? I told you not to add the beetle legs until the shredded Unicorn horn had completely dissolved. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped at Neville, before stalking back up to the front.  
  
Lauren glared at Snape's back as he walked away. She smiled reassuringly at Neville who she was partnered with.  
  
"Don't worry about him. Just keep going and don't let him upset you." She said warmly. Neville smiled nervously and went back to his potion. Lauren was about to add the next ingredient when a note floated down in front of her. She looked around to see if anyone was looking. When she found that they weren't, she unfolded the note and read it discreetly.  
  
"I don't think I've ever hated that dick as much as I do now. How dare he pick on Professor Longbottom like that. Idiot."  
  
Lauren smirked as she read James's messy scrawl that he wrote in when he was irritated. She grabbed her quill and wrote back.  
  
James watched Lauren write back, fold it up and blow it carefully back over to him. James caught it and caught a glimpse of Hermione's disapproving look over the table, and resisted rolling his eyes as he read the letter.  
  
"I know. He's still really sweet in this lifetime. I've never seen him like this around Snape at school."  
  
James looked over at her and nodded. Lauren winked back and went back to her potion.  
  
"No! Wait, it says the spleen first." Harry whispered urgently as James was about to add his ingredient. James snorted.  
  
"Thanks. I've never been much for potion making." He whispered. Harry nodded knowingly.  
  
"Me either. Maybe if we had a better teacher though...' he said, throwing a dark look at Snape. James smirked at the fact that his feelings towards Snape were no different than that of his father.  
  
**  
  
Charms went along as usual. It was a theoretical session, which meant that James and Lauren could write notes without attracting much attention.  
  
Hermione watched the exchange in-between writing her notes. It was interesting how close the two of them were. To start with, she assumed it was because they were twins, but something in the back of her head was nagging at her, telling her that it wasn't right. She saw a note fall in front of her. Her curiosity soared as she opened it.  
  
"Hey. Why don't you take a photo of them? It'll last longer." She smirked and glared mockingly at Ron behind her. He smiled, blew her a kiss and went back to his work. Hermione took one last look at the other two, before following suit.  
  
****  
  
"Right well, as I promised, today we are all going to have a shot at the Patronus charm. Now, I know you're all excited, but I must say that a lot of experienced wizards have trouble with this charm, so...'  
  
"But Harry can do it. Cant you?" Lavender called, interrupting Lupin. Harry smiled bashfully and nodded. Lupin smiled.  
  
"Yes. And that is why I knew you would all be eager to try it for yourselves. So, we're all going to split up into groups and try the charm ourselves." He said.  
  
Everyone got out of their seats excitedly. For the past week, Lupin had tried to work around the popularity of the Patronus being attempted thinking that they would not be ready, but he had failed miserably.  
  
Harry, Ron and Lauren teamed up, while James, Hermione and Neville teamed up next to them.  
  
"Go on Harry. Show us how it's done then." Ron said, standing back. Lauren smiled as Harry got out his wand. He paused for a moment and finally cried...  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" and the silver stag came out the end of his wand. It galloped a circle around the classroom, raising many 'oohs' and 'ahh's' from the students, before walking back to Harry, bowing its head and vanishing in a puff of smoke. The class applauded and then went back to their own attempts.  
  
Ron confidently raised his wand and shouted "Expecto Patronum", and a massive, proud stallion galloped around the room, stooping in front of Hermione's otter and bending down no nuzzle it. Lauren smiled widely.  
  
"Oh, how cute." She said. Harry snorted as Ron rolled his eyes, although he was smirking.  
  
Neville was having trouble producing his. He was still shaken up from that morning's class and was having trouble finding a happy thought. James clapped him on the back.  
  
"Never mind. No-one else is getting it either." He said, indicating around the room with a chuckle. Neville looked around to find that indeed, many people could barely produce a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Yeah, it is a bit hard at first." He said, looking hopelessly at his wand.  
  
"Go on Lauren, have a go." Came Harry's voice. James laughed.  
  
"Yeah, see if you can do it." He teased. Lauren smirked and pointed her wand.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" she called, and out shot a massive eagle that went soaring around the room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all looked at it with wonder. It was extremely beautiful, even though it was a simple apparition of the real thing. It flew down and hovered in front of Lauren, illuminating her face. James smirked and raised his wand as well.  
  
"Expecto Patronum." And out came a male lion that went straight to his side, looking proud. James bent down and smiled at it.  
  
"Wonderful! I must say that this is an amazing effort! How long have you been able to produce a corporeal Patronus?" Lupin asked, walking up to the group. James and Lauren smiled.  
  
"Our parents taught us a few years ago. Dad isn't really that fussed about Dementors." James said. Lauren smiled. James gave Harry a quick glance, before standing up as the lion and eagle disappeared. Lupin smiled warmly.  
  
"Wonderful. All of you take 5 points for your house." He said to the class. This seemed to lighten their sprits as they left the classroom dinner.  
  
**********************************  
  
Lauren looked into the mirror and frowned, flipping her hair around. She had only just started to really like her appearance a few years ago, and now she found that she missed her red hair terribly. She knew it might seem stupid, but it was what made her a Weasley. It was her trademark. She walked back into the empty bedroom, when someone unexpectedly burst in, one arm spread out dramatically.  
  
"Come fly with me, lets fly lets fly away....' James sang in a low, Frank Sinatra imitation. Lauren rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"What?" she chuckled, putting her wand on her bedside table. James walked into the room properly, hiding something behind his back.  
  
"Well, I thought you might wanna go break some rules with me. Sound tempting?" he said. Lauren went to answer, when she realized something.  
  
"How the hell did you get up here?" she asked, hands on her hips. James smiled and pulled the broomstick out to show her. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Did you steal that?" she asked urgently. James's smile faltered a little.  
  
"Borrowed. Borrowed without permission." He said. Lauren winced.  
  
"You can't do things like that! And anyway, how do you plan to get down to the pitch? Not to mention it's a school night!" she said, walking up to him. James waved a hand dismissively.  
  
"No problems! Just give me a few seconds, I'll grab the cloak and the map and....' and he stopped. Lauren ignored his shift in mood and took his silence as an opportunity to intervene with her opinion.  
  
"Look, Harry will never give you the cloak and map willingly. So, if your thinking about "borrowing" them too, you might as well forget about....' she stopped, looking at the expression on his face. He suddenly looked quite nervous.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked. James backed towards the door away from her.  
  
"The map." He muttered, before flying back out the door, leaving the broomstick in Lauren's doorway. She blinked and continued to stare into the empty space her cousin had occupied seconds before.  
  
"What the hell?" she said, wondering what all that was about.  
  
*****************************************  
  
James slid down the former version of the girl's staircase, got up off the floor and flew up the boy's stairs to his dorm.  
  
He banged the door open and looked around frantically, his eyes finally lying on Harry's trunk. He caught his breath for second, and then hesitantly bent down to the trunk, opening it. He searched in-between clothes and other things, looking for the map.  
  
"Come on! Where is it?" he said quietly. James was feeling rather nervous. If Harry looked at the map and saw James on it, he and Lauren's cover would be blown. If the map could see through Polyjuice potion, it would definitely see through a simple glamour.  
  
James stopped dead at the sound of people walking up the stairs. He waved his wand and everything flew quickly back into the trunk. He jumped up and flew over to his bed, lying down and trying to act natural. Harry and Ron walked into the room seconds later, laughing at something.  
  
"Hey James. Ready for bed?" Ron asked, yawning. James nodded quickly, not saying anything. Harry nodded, got changed and took off his glasses.  
  
"Well, the other guys will be up later. See you in the morning." He said. Ron and James nodded and got into their respective beds.  
  
James lay awake long after the other boys came up to bed, thinking quickly. He needed to get the map away from Harry long enough for Dumbledore to get Lauren and Him back to their times. But just how he was going to do that, was going to be the real problem.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
*Hey, how was that? I know, not as long as I usually make them.  
  
Just as a note, one of you raised a question about James and Lauren being in love. I just want to say that I wasn't trying to say that. I was only trying to make them out to be very close and practically brother and sister, even through they are only cousins. In my mind, the kids of our wonderful trio would definitely be close, if related or not.  
  
I'm not mad, I was just wanted to re-assure you that this was not the case! Lol. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

* Chapter 5. Thanks for your reviews guys! They've been awesome!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next week, no matter how much he tried, James could not seem to get two seconds alone to even attempt to get the Marauders Map out of Harry's possession. But on the upside, it seemed that Harry had not looked at it in a while either, which was some comfort.  
  
"So, you two are staying as well huh?" Ginny said, taking a piece of toast. Lauren smiled and nodded as James watched most of the student body leaving for the Christmas holidays. The only Gryffindors that were staying were Ginny, Ron, Hermione, James, Lauren and two 2nd years.  
  
"Yeah. We normally go home for the holidays, but this time it's a bit different." She finished somewhat sharply, looking at James. He simply smirked and patted her cheek.  
  
"No need to thank me." He said. Lauren rolled her eyes and went back to her breakfast as Harry sat down with them heavily. He looked tired. Ginny kissed him good morning and he smiled slightly.  
  
"You ok?" James asked concerned. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Just worried about Remus." He said, looking up at the teacher's table. The full moon had just past and Remus didn't take this month as easily as he had taken all the others. James frowned slightly.  
  
"He's not looking too well. Was everything ok with his potion?" he asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Dunno. I don't really have the patience to go and ask Snape either." He said, grabbing a sausage and putting it on his plate. James nodded understandingly, took one last look at Remus, before helping himself to some more breakfast.  
  
******************************  
  
"Come on, let's go for a fly." James said, pulling Lauren down the hallway. She laughed as she tried to resist.  
  
"Why? It's freezing outside! And besides, I was going to spend the day with Hermione and....'  
  
"Oh you can do that when we get back! Come on, lets go." He said, pushing her out the door and into the snow-covered grounds. Lauren sighed.  
  
"Oh very well. But I just have one thing to say before we go any further." She said, putting her hands on her hips. James sighed dramatically.  
  
"What's that?" he said.  
  
"Race you!" she yelled excitedly and sprinted off across the grounds. James laughed and followed.  
  
**  
  
Lauren kicked off from the ground and flew high up into the air. She loved the feeling of flying, and it amused her to no end that her mother didn't share the same feelings as her. She hovered above James, watching him fly around like an excited three-year-old. She looked to her left and saw Ginny and Hermione sitting in the stands. She flew over to meet them.  
  
"Hey. Wanna join us?" she asked. Hermione shivered slightly and shook her head.  
  
"Er, no thanks." She said. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah, no thanks. Training was a bugger the other night, and I'm grateful for the rest." She said, pulling on her gloves. Lauren smiled.  
  
James landed on the ground and watched Lauren talking to her parents, when someone walked up to him.  
  
"Hi. Have you seen Hermione Granger anywhere?" he asked. James frowned slightly, knowing perfectly well who this person was.  
  
"Yeah. I'm James." He said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." He said, shaking hands with James. James nodded and smiled. "Well, can you tell me where I can find her? Unfortunately it's business and being the Head Girl she is, I need to speak to her about it." He said smirking. James chuckled and pointed towards the stands where Lauren was hovering. Draco nodded in thanks and walked off.  
  
James watched his father's ex-rival walk off. He was told about how Malfoy had changed sides just before the beginning of the war, and had stuck by his decision with admirable loyalty. James smiled as Lauren flew down next to him.  
  
"Hey. Was that Draco?" she asked, slightly out of breath. James nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He seemed ok. Not as relaxed as he usually is, but y'know. He only came over to our side about a year ago here." He said, pulling his cloak around him more. "So, where's Harry and Ron?" he asked.  
  
"Apparently they were going to see Hagrid for a while, so Ginny and Hermione decided to spend their day together." She said, bobbing up and down in the air. James's smiled widened.  
  
"Great. Ok, I've gotta do something, so I'll see you later ok?" He said, getting back on his broom and hovering a few feet in the air. Lauren looked at him with curiosity, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Ok. Just keep out of trouble." She said in a pleading voice. James smirked.  
  
"Hey, it's me isn't it?" he said, and flew off. Lauren chuckled.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." She said, before landing and taking her broom back to the broom shed to catch up with Ginny.  
  
*********************************************  
  
James snuck up to his room, shut the door behind him and breathed out a sigh of relief. He decided to waste no time. He grabbed his wand and opened Harry's trunk.  
  
"Accio Map." He said, and an old, battered piece of parchment flew into his hands. James smiled a satisfactory smile. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he said smirking, tapping the map with his wand. The map of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment and James looked around at Gryffindor tower. Sure enough, the words "James Potter" was standing where he was, and "Lauren Weasley" was now in the common room with Ginny.  
  
James looked around, wondering what to do with the map now that he finally had it. He sighed, wondering if he could transfigure it into something. James looked back down at it and panicked. Apparently, Ron and Harry were now only a few feet from the door.  
  
Before James had time to even begin to think of what to do, the door opened and Harry and Ron came in. James spun around, clutching the map behind his back. Harry and Ron were laughing about something, but stopped dead in the doorway as they looked at the scene in front of them.  
  
Harry's trunk was wide open; a few clothes were spread over the floor and James was standing next to the mess, clutching something behind his back and looking extremely nervous.  
  
"What's all this then?" Harry asked curiously. James swallowed.  
  
"What are you two doing up here? I-I thought you were going to see Hagrid." He said quickly.  
  
"We were. But we changed our mind and decided to go for a fly instead." Ron said, indicating to Harry and Ron's broomsticks lying against the opposite wall. "What happened?" he urged, looking at James curiously. James stepped back a bit.  
  
"Um, I don't know. I came in and found it like this." He said. James knew the second the words left his mouth that that was an extremely lame excuse. James was usually rather quick at fabricating an excuse out of thin air when he was caught breaking rules at school, but this time they didn't seem to be coming to him. Harry looked at him as if he didn't believe him for a second.  
  
"Have you been going through my stuff?" he asked. James stepped back a bit more, trying to find a way out of this.  
  
"I, er.... um...'  
  
"What's that behind your back?" Ron asked, stepping towards James. James wondered if he could wipe it clean before he gave it to them, but found he couldn't. Ron got annoyed, walked up to James and grabbed the parchment from behind his back. He walked back over to Harry, not taking his eyes off James and handed it to him.  
  
"Jeez, it's the Marauders Map." Harry said. Ron looked down at it, then back up at James. James wished he could just vanish right there and then.  
  
"How do you know how to use this?" Ron probed. James swallowed again; feeling like his Adam's apple was sitting at the back of his throat.  
  
"Um...'  
  
"Who else's stuff have you been through? I mean, this guy could be....' Ron stopped mid-sentence at the look on Harry's face.  
  
Harry was looking wide-eyed at the map. He looked up at James, confusion written all over his face. James slouched and let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. There was no point for excuses now.  
  
"What....how...' Harry was struggling to from complete sentences. Ron raised an eyebrow, looked at the map, and then back up at James.  
  
"It can't be him! He looks nothing like him!" he said, laughing nervously. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, it has to be. The map never lies. It can see through Invisibility Cloaks, and Polyjiuce potion." He said quietly, not taking his eyes of James. Harry swallowed and took a shaky step forward.  
  
"Are...are you....' he paused and took in a breath. 'Are you...my father?" he asked. James smiled.  
  
"No, I'm not." He said. Harry frowned when James took a step forward and spread out his arms.  
  
"I'm your son."  
  
***************************************  
  
*Ooooooooooh, cliffhanger! I know there wasn't a lot in this chapter, but there will be hopefully in the next one. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

* Chapter 6! Thanks for your reviews, they've been awesome! This is probably the last chapter, do I hope you don't think it's a dumb ending. Let me know if you do!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James walked down the staircase; Harry and Ron following extremely close behind. But no matter how serious the situation appeared to be, James couldn't help but hold a little smile. The three boys walked into the common room to find it empty, save for one person.  
  
"Lauren. Can you do me a favor?" James said. Lauren was sitting on the large red chair in front of the fire. She looked up from the book she was reading and frowned slightly at the expressions on Harry and Ron's faces.  
  
"Sure. What?" she asked, getting up. James smiled.  
  
"Take my glamour off please." He said. Lauren frowned.  
  
"What! Are you crazy?" she whispered harshly, closing the space between them. James sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Please?" he asked. Lauren looked at him for a moment, before finally understanding. She sighed, took out her wand and pointed it at James. She took one last look at Harry and Ron who were watching with anticipation and said:  
  
"Finite Incantartum."  
  
James's glamour seemed to melt away like candle wax dripping away. His brown hair turned back to it's jet-black, his eyes returned to their prominent blue and his face features molded back to their original state. He squinted and pulled out his glasses from his pocket. He put them back on and smiled at Lauren, getting out his wand.  
  
"Finite Incantartum." He said, half chuckling. Lauren's hair grew back to it's normal length and turned back to its fiery red. Her eyes returned to their chocolate brown and her face went back to normal. James lowered his wand and turned around.  
  
Harry's eyes just about popped out of his head. As James had said, he definitely wasn't his father, but he did look extraordinarily like Harry. Although his nose was a little longer and his face was a slightly different shape, it was practically identical. Harry saw Lauren run a hand through her long red hair and step forward next to James.  
  
"Ooooh, we are going to be in so much trouble! Professor Dumbledore is going to freak! You assured me you were going to prevent them from finding out!" she said irritably at James. But he wasn't listening. He was simply looking at Harry, smiling. Lauren frowned.  
  
"James Sirius Potter don't you dare ignore me. Look at me, dammit!" she said, hitting him in the arm. James finally looked away from Harry and looked down at her, still smiling.  
  
"Calm down, and go say hello to your father." He said. Lauren blinked, sighed and relaxed. She hesitated for a second, before nodding and walking around him. Harry expected her to walk up to him, but she didn't. She walked up to Ron and smiled.  
  
"Hey daddy." She said, smiling bashfully. Ron's eyes widened and he took a step back.  
  
"But....I thought that...'  
  
"No. We only pretended to be siblings. Lauren's actually my cousin." James said, cutting Harry off. "I tell you, it's been really interesting hanging around you guys. I never really understood how much alike Lauren and Aunt Mi were until recently." He said, putting his hands on his hips and chuckling. Harry looked back at him.  
  
"Aunt Mi? Mi as in....' he said, trailing of. James smirked and nodded. A huge smile crept across Harry's face as he looked at Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Lauren with utter surprise. She was smiling bashfully at him. He looked at her up and down, before opening his mouth.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelled, making Lauren jump. A few seconds later, Hermione came stumbling down the girls staircase, her hair slightly out of place.  
  
"What is it? What's going on?" she asked hysterically. She caught her breath and looked at the scene in front of her, her eyes widening. James smiled.  
  
"Hey Aunt Mi. Glad you could join us." He said. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Lauren chuckled.  
  
"Its ok mum." She said. Hermione's face took on the same expression as Ron.  
  
"M-Mum?" she asked, stepping closer. Lauren smiled.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione looked at Lauren with more attention, taking in every inch of her. She smiled finally and her eyes began to water.  
  
"I'm a mum?" she choked out. Lauren smiled and nodded.  
  
"Is everyone ok with this?" Ron shouted, making everyone jump. Lauren spun around, looking hurt. Ron looked at her and shook his head. "No! No, I mean.... this is just a lot to take in!" he said, smiling. Lauren relaxed slightly.  
  
"Er, maybe you two had better explain what's going on." Harry said, indicating to the sofas. James laughed.  
  
"Smashing idea." He said, and jumped down on the couch. Harry laughed and sat down with him. Lauren grabbed Hermione's hand and led her towards the sofa. Ron ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously.  
  
"This is crazy." He said but followed nonetheless.  
  
**  
  
"So, why don't you tell us exactly how you got here." Harry said. James snorted at Lauren's expression.  
  
"OK. Well, I came across this Time Turner in McGonnagal's office. You know, she had been called away as she usually is. I thought it might be interesting to play with." He said cheekily.  
  
"What were you doing in her office?" Ron asked. James smirked.  
  
"Detention. I was caught out of bed after hours. Stupid me forgot the cloak that night." He said. Lauren snorted.  
  
"And that's only minor. You should hear some of the other stuff he's gotten in trouble for." Lauren said, looking at him disapprovingly. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"He? You mean 'we' my darling cousin." He said. Lauren deflated a bit, not looking anyone in the eye.  
  
"Lauren, I get the impression you're as much of a troublemaker as any of us." Harry said, smiling. Lauren smiled weakly.  
  
"Well....ok. Maybe I did break a few rules in my time. But now being Head Girl, I can no longer...'  
  
"You're Head Girl?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Yes, she is." James said, slightly proud. Hermione beamed at her.  
  
"Well, good to see you're still a Weasley though." Ron said quietly, smirking. James chuckled.  
  
"So, you're cousins?" Harry said, bringing back the subject.  
  
"Yeah, on Mum's side." James said. Harry thought for a moment, and then a huge smile spread across his face.  
  
"That's where you get you're eyes from." He said. James nodded.  
  
"Wait, what am I missing?" Ron said. Hermione patted him on the arm.  
  
"Think about it." She said, smiling. Ron thought for a moment, before realization dawned on his face.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny's your mother?" he asked. James smiled and nodded.  
  
"Anyway, back to how we got here!" Lauren said impatiently. James rolled his eyes.  
  
"OK, ok. Calm down! Well, obviously I took the Time Turner and well, I knew I wasn't going to do anything without my partner in crime here...'he said, indicating to Lauren. 'So, I um.... 'persuaded' her to come with me."  
  
"You practically kidnapped me, you dolt!" Lauren said impatiently. "You threw the chain around my neck and off we went! I told you not be so irresponsible." She said, crossing her arms in finality. Ron sniggered.  
  
"Yep. Definitely Hermione." He muttered to Harry. Harry smiled and looked up as someone new walked into the common room.  
  
"Oh, here you are! I have been everywhere looking for you!" Ginny said, running into the room. She threw herself on James's lap and hugged him, kissing his cheek. James looked at Harry for help. Harry chuckled at Ginny's mistake.  
  
"Gin, I'm er, over here." He said, waving. Ginny looked over at him, then back at James and yelped. She stood up, looking around.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" she asked a bit hysterically. She sat down and they filled her in on the details. When they had finished, she looked at Ron and Hermione and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my god! You two get married? Oh, that's rich." She said, wiping her eyes. Ron frowned and put his arm around Hermione.  
  
"Is it that hard to believe?" he asked. Ginny shook her head, still shaking with silent giggles.  
  
"No. It's just strange to think how you two started out, and you end up living happily married with a beautiful daughter. She finished, looking warmly at Lauren. Lauren smiled in thanks and Ginny suddenly realized something. Her head snapped around at James and she moved over to him.  
  
"You're my son?" she muttered. James nodded and smirked. Ginny smiled and put her hands on either side of his face. James took her hands in his.  
  
"You like?" he asked, spreading his arms out. She laughed.  
  
"Oh, you're very handsome. Just like your dad." She said. James laughed.  
  
"Nah, I'm ten times prettier than him." He said. Harry threw a cushion at him, making his glasses fall off.  
  
The 6 of them sat there for the next hour, listening and talking about their lives and what was to become of them. Every so often, James and Lauren would exchange looks, mentally letting each other know how much they were enjoying themselves.  
  
"Oh man. McGonnagal's going to kill the both of you." Ron said, although he sounded slightly impressed. James laughed and shrugged.  
  
"Probably." He said, standing up and stretching. Lauren slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Oh my god! What if I loose my position as Head girl?" she asked in total horror. James spun around, suddenly serious.  
  
"You're not going to. I wont let you, ok? You've worked too friggen hard for that position and I'll be damned if you're gonna loose it. You understand?" he said, grabbing her by the upper arms and looking at her hard. She relaxed slightly and nodded.  
  
The other four watched this exchange with great interest. Hermione let out a breath.  
  
"Wow. You two really ARE close." She said. Lauren smiled and nodded, still looking at James.  
  
"No matter how much he infuriates me, I still couldn't imagine a better cousin." She said. James sniffed dramatically.  
  
"I never knew! Oh, how blind I've been." He said. Lauren laughed and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Well, what happens now?" Harry asked.  
  
"They go home and get on with their lives." Came another voice. The six teens spun around to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the entrance.  
  
"How did you....' James started, but paused, shook his head and smiled. "Never mind. I don't want to know." He said. Dumbledore smiled and held out his hand containing a bran new Time Turner.  
  
"I dare say you know how to work this Mr. Potter?" he said, handing it to James. He chuckled.  
  
"Yes sir. Care to join me on another trip?" he said, looking at Lauren and holding out his elbow. She smirked and slipped her arm through his. They looked at the other four in front of them.  
  
"Well, we had a smashingly good time. Although I have no doubt I'll be getting a howler from you on Monday." James said, smirking at Harry. Harry laughed, walked up to him and shook his hand.  
  
"Definitely." He said. Ginny ran up and hugged James.  
  
"Oh, I guess I can't say I'm going to miss you. I'll be seeing you again in about 3 years after all." She said. James laughed and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Lauren walked forward and embraced her mother.  
  
"I suppose I cant tell you to be good, as you cant possibly be any better than you already are." She said. Lauren smiled as Ron pulled the two girls into a three-person hug.  
  
"God, now I've got two of you." He teased. Lauren laughed, pulled back and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
James smiled as Lauren walked over to him and rested her forehead against his. He smiled and put the Time Turner around both of them. They gave the other 4 one last smile, before James turned it over the appropriate way and they disappeared.  
  
Harry sighed, staring at the space that was just occupied by his son and niece. "Now that was a unique experience." He said. Ron laughed.  
  
"You think? Funny how things turn out though. I mean, Neville a Professor?" he said. Hermione snorted.  
  
"It's not that hard to believe." She said. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Yeah. If Lockhart can be a professor, then I think Neville definitely can."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and left the common room silently, letting the 4 teens talk and agreeing with Harry 100%. This had definitely been a unique experience.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
*Hey! Well, I know this was only a short little story, but I only wanted to have fun with it. I didn't expect so many people to love it! That's everyone for reading and let me know what you think! 


	7. Epilogue

*Here's a little epilogue for you guys! I thought you might find it interesting. You don't have to read it if you don't want to though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James and Lauren sat in McGonnagal's office in a deafening silence. McGonnagal seemed too angry to say anything. James shifted uncomfortably in his seat under her stare. The door behind them banged open and someone walked in looking furious. It wasn't Dumbledore however. It was worse. Much worse.  
  
"You. Get outside with me now!" Harry demanded, pointing a shaky finger at James. Lauren gave him a sympathetic look, before James got up and followed his father out into the hall. Once they were alone, Harry spun around and looked his son in the eye.  
  
"I sometimes like to fool myself into thinking you had some sense in that brain of yours. But now I realize I was being a complete idiot." He said in a low, angry voice. James stepped back a little. Harry went on, pacing backwards and forwards in front of him.  
  
"I still can't believe it James! I mean, do you realize that....'  
  
"I could have been hurt or killed or anything else. I know dad! Lauren was with me remember?" he said. Harry frowned a bit, and it looked like he was trying extremely hard not to smile.  
  
"Do you realize how this could affect your mothers position at the ministry? I mean, imagine what's going to happen when they hear one of the School Governor's son's went back in time illegally! You'd better hope she doesn't lose her job." He said. Harry stepped back a bit and let out a breath. "You're also bloody lucky I'm here instead of her." He said. His eyes were twinkling. James smirked.  
  
"Look dad, I really am sorry. I'm taking full blame and everything. But I don't care if I get a year's worth of detentions. It was worth it." He said in a defensive tone. Harry deflated slightly and pushed his glasses back up.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you thought it was smashing good fun. But you know better than to mess around with time. I thought Hermione had drilled that into your head enough." He said, running a hand through his hair. James chuckled.  
  
"Yeah.' He looked back at the door of the office. 'I hope she isn't getting fried in there." He said.  
  
**  
  
"Now Miss Weasley, I know I don't have to impress on you the serious of this situation." Lauren looked up at McGonagall and shook her head.  
  
"No Professor. You don't." she said quietly.  
  
"And I'm sure you know that I am rather disappointed at your actions, with you being Head Girl and all." She went on. Lauren's bottom lip quivered.  
  
"Yes Professor." She said timidly. She held back the tears, afraid of what was coming next.  
  
"So, detentions for both of you. Now, Sunday's you have Prefect meetings, so....'  
  
"That's it?" Lauren asked, hardly daring to believe it. McGonagall looked a bit taken back with the interruption.  
  
"What do you mean, Miss Weasley?" she asked, looking over her glasses at Lauren.  
  
"You mean....I get to keep my Head position?" she asked. McGonagall's lip twitched slightly.  
  
"Well, I don't think I can take your Head position on an act that you had no intention of participating in in the first place." She said. Lauren let out a sigh of relief as James and Harry walked back in. James sat down and looked at Lauren. She gave him a discreet thumbs up and he smiled.  
  
"Well, I trust you will deal with them appropriately Professor. No doubt a years worth of detentions." Harry said, clapping the two of them on the back.  
  
"I will take them with pride Uncle Harry." Lauren muttered. James snorted and McGonagall sighed.  
  
"You two are far too much like your parents for your own good." She said, looking at Harry. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Tell me about it. Well, hopefully the next time we see each other, it will be under better circumstances.' He nodded respectfully at McGonagall. He looked back down at the two teens. 'And expect howlers tomorrow from your mothers." Harry said casually. He kissed Lauren and James on top of their head and walked out.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, you will both be serving 2 weeks worth of detentions. Don't give me that look Mr. Potter. I think it is extremely fair. Given the circumstances you are very lucky not to be expelled." She said, as James gave a sour look. Lauren hit him on the arm.  
  
"Yes, we are going to do it, and we're going to enjoy doing it. Aren't we James?" she said. James chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said. McGonnagal gave them one final disapproving look, before excusing them from her office.  
  
**  
  
"Well, that went well." James said, throwing an arm around Lauren's shoulder. She glared mockingly at him.  
  
"Do you really not feel bad about what happened?" she asked disbelievingly. James snorted.  
  
"Of course I do. But there's nothing a good sense of humor cant sure." He said, smiling. Lauren smiled at him. He was always turning a bad situation around into a good mood. Lauren missed that about herself.  
  
"I've become far to serious." She announced. James looked slightly taken aback, and then he recovered.  
  
"Now you're getting the point." He said.  
  
"After we've done out detentions, I think we should sneak out of the school. Go spend the night in the basement of Honeydukes and make ourselves get fat." She said in a final tone. James laughed.  
  
"There's my rebellious Lauren! Good to see you again!" he announced. Lauren smirked.  
  
"Well, you hang around with your 17-year-old parents and you're bound to get a bit rebellious." She chuckled. James nodded.  
  
"Amen. But come on, be honest. Behind all the irritation and bossiness, did you have a good time?" he asked. Lauren sighed and smiled at the cheeky look of expectance on his face.  
  
"Ok, fine. I admit it! I had fun." She laughed. James smirked and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Well done. I think you're cured." He said.  
  
"Thanks for that Dr Phil." She said. James chuckled.  
  
"Hinky Pinks." He said at the portrait of the Fat lady. She smiled and swung open. James let Lauren through first and when they entered, they were greeted with huge applause.  
  
"Wonderful J! I couldn't have done it better myself!" yelled Tristan. James laughed and shook hands with him as Lauren was dragged off by her roommates for a full detailed story.  
  
Tristan Haddow was James's best friend. They had not however started out that way. Half of their first year they had sent hating each other until one day, they both snapped and beat each other to a pulp. As they stood there staring at each other, they burst out laughing and had become best friends ever since. Lauren of course was part of this group. James and Lauren were practically inseparable.  
  
"This is going down in the history books of Great Gryffindors. Right up there with the adventures of the Great Marauders and the Weasley twins!" Tristan laughed, holding his hands out in front of him. James snorted and sat down on a couch with him. Lauren finally escaped the clutches of her roommates and sat down with her two best friends.  
  
"So, come on! How was it?" Tristan probed.  
  
James and Lauren looked at each other, smiled and began their story.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Hey. That was just a short little wrap-up. I hope it was ok. I know there wasn't much of Harry and Co, but I though it would slow down the process if I put them all in. Anyway, thanks for reading and keep a look out for any new stories I get an urge to write.  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review! 


End file.
